


And The Universe Said...

by Fi_Vind



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 2am brings the oddest things to the table, ALSO dead body warning!, Angst, Don't wanna face problems healthily?, Fisk is too sweet for this world y'all-, Fisk just wants everyone and everything to go back to how it was, Funeral angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm going with the thing of "they left his body in the button room", If you count memories as some sort of comfort, Just run away into the woods with a guitar!, Kinda, Now watch me pile angst on her! :D, Running Away, She just wants- everyone to be happy, So yeah, Some Cursing, and burying of a dead body, but not like- every other line, funeral warning also, heads up for that, hybrid Fundy (depending on y'alls headcannons), if i missed any tags then rip, it was 2am, look I like the idea of Fisk taking after Sally ok-, ok idk what else to tag so here you go enjoy the fic, semi song fic, this poor child needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fi_Vind/pseuds/Fi_Vind
Summary: The forest was silent, the only noises being the crickets hiding away and the wind blowing. Soon the soft strumming of a guitar joins the quiet night.And then a hoarse voice joins, creating a mournful song.
Kudos: 7





	And The Universe Said...

**Author's Note:**

> First minecraft fic, lets go!  
> I have never written for the Dream SMP before so bear with me if anyone is OOC. It was 2am when I first wrote all of this and maybe 3am the next night I finished this.

Fisk followed closely behind, following the billowing robes of her grandfather as he moved swiftly down the corridor. 

This couldn't be happening, this couldn't be happening,  _ this couldn't be- _

She was just at the festival, having fun. It was supposed to be a fun day. She noticed her father was suddenly gone. 

The 11 year old stared ahead from the corridor, listening to her grandfather and father speaking. 

And then, the explosions happened…

She stood in the same corridor, dragging her feet along. The smell of tnt and gunpowder was still fresh in her mind as she continued. She was exhausted. Unable to sleep. Dark bags under her eyes and hair unkempt.

Fisk's breath hitched a bit as she entered the room. The room where it all happened. She could still see her father's eyes, filled with a mixture of things she couldn't place. Desperation, exhaustion, and many other things. The stench of death hit her nose but she didn't flinch. She brought out the single torch in her inventory, illuminating the area around her.

Her eyes instantly went to the body laying still on the stone floor. His body. Wilbur's body- Her father's body. She froze up, eyes glazed over. 

She hated remembering it. Seeing his chest impaired by the sword for a split second, her cries of agony mixed with her grandfather's- 

_ Please, please, please-  _ She begged quietly, sobs shaking her body as she knelt where she was, unable to stop her tears. 

Nausea set in, making her stomach roll and twist. 

She couldn't stand looking at his body.

But she couldn't stand it just staying here either.

Fisk placed the torch on one of the walls, slowly moving herself over to the body- his body. She stared down at it.

He still had his trench coat, beanie, everything on. The stench of blood and death stuck to the air. She took a deep breath, taking a long time to steady herself.

_ You can do this. You can do this. I can do this. You'll be at least giving his body a burial. Like he deserves. He doesn't deserve to just stay here, rotting… _

She blinked a bit, eyes dull as she reached over and gently grabbed her father's arms. All her mind could do was play out happy memories as she eventually managed to have his trench coat clutched in her hands. She wanted to turn and be done with it.

...but he didn't deserve this. She reached out, gently grabbing his arm again.

And slowly began dragging him out the room.

She dragged and dragged until she was somewhere. There were trees and plenty of flowers around too. Just in the distance she saw the torches and lights illuminating the edges of the town and homes. She picked a spot under a large oak tree. Taking out the wooden shovel, she began digging and digging-

She didn't know how long she'd been digging, when she heard footsteps.

"Fisk? What are you-"

Turning around so quickly it gave her whiplash, dizziness setting in, she saw Fundy standing a few steps away, eyes narrowed at the trench coat on her shoulders and the body next to her. 

"F-fundy- I-" Fisk began but stopped. 

"What are you doing with his body?" Fundy frowned. Fisk went quiet, shoved stuck into the dirt.

"Fisk?" Fundy asked, slowly when Fisk didn't respond. 

"...He… doesn't deserve this." Fisk muttered after a few seconds of silence, voice wavering a bit. Before Fundy could even ask anything else, Fisk continued.

"He doesn't deserve to just... be stuck in that room. Just rotting away… he doesn't." Fisk muttered.

"He blew up our home." Fundy frowned, ears pinning back.

"And he's our dad!" Fisk argued, ears pinning back as well. It was silent.

"I… just, can't handle seeing daddy like this…" Fisk whimpered, scrubbing at her eyes to try and ward off any incoming tears. She gripped the handle of her shovel, sniffling a bit. 

Hearing the sound of dirt being shoveled, she blinked, looking around until she saw Fundy digging away. She silently joined him, resuming digging. 

They soon had a well enough grave dug out, the easy part was placing their father in and burying him. The hard part, leaving.

All Fisk could murmur out was how she was sorry and hoped he could be at peace before the two siblings slowly walked away from the unmarked grave with a freshly woven flower crown left up top.

She watched from a distance as chaos unfolded, the community house destroyed and waterlogged to hell. She watched as her family splintered more, one of her uncles fleeing as quick as he could and the other suddenly on the side of the government. 

She barely turned 12 when she saw her home left as nothing but a wide, gaping crator. The only homes and places left for now were still standing. She didn't bother looking around for anyone else. Fisk didn't want to stay here any longer. 

She went to find if anything survived the ordeal and such. Digging around in the ruins that weren't too deep or that would require some serious mining to dig out of, she found one of her grandfather's wristbands oddly enough. She plucked some other things, the guitar that she crudely made just a week or so earlier. It was far too big for her to properly hold in a playing position, one of the strings a light blue and the wood chipped and slightly blackened from being grazed by the debris and destruction around. 

She also found one of each of her uncles' things she hid away well. A bandana she was gifted when she was 8, it was big enough to go down to the middle of her chest if tied around her neck and a sash of sorts she tied around her wrist. She can't remember if she stole it or if it was gifted. Like it mattered now…

Shrugging on her father's old trench coat, she strapped her guitar onto her back and set off with nothing else but her memories and the like.

Fisk walked and walked, ran and ran from monsters. She went far, going into a random portal at one point. She walked more until she couldn't.

Making a very crude shelter for when night came, she sat down by a small pond, letting her now shoeless feet dangle in the water without a care. She had lost her shoes at some point. Her clothes were stained with dirt from all the traveling and she was also thinner too. 

Looking out at the horizon, she watched the sun rise up higher. She plucked her guitar from her back, holding it awkwardly. She closed her eyes, trying her best to recall how her grandfather and father played theirs. How her father would play for her and her brother whenever they had trouble sleeping. 

Her fingers strummed an unsteady chorus, continuing even if it wasn't entirely right. She let all her emotions into each and every note. The forest was filled with the music, heavy and broken. Mournful.

She opened her mouth, a song pouring from it with no restraint...

_ Shadows settle on the place, that you left _

_ Our minds are troubled by the emptiness _

_ Destroy the middle, it's a waste of time _

_ From the perfect start to the finish line _

_ And if you're still breathing,  _

_ you're the lucky ones _

_ 'Cause most of us are heaving through corrupted lungs _

She continued to sing, remembering seeing how her father suddenly started to, just, go downhill so quickly after the first war… she didn't know how to help at the time.

_ Setting fire to our insides for fun _

_ Collecting names of the lovers that went wrong _

_ The lovers that went wrong _

There was nothing she could do. Nothing. She watched as they ransacked the house, nearly jumping at one of them. She watched as they raced off with the compass, snarling when her brother called out something to their grandfather.

She had to do  _ something _ . 

And that was to chase after them with a bow and just a few arrows of weakness. She didn't even land a shot at any of them while she was forced to retreat back to her grandfather's house with an arrow stuck to her left shoulder and right calf. 

_ We are the reckless _

_ We are the wild youth _

_ Chasing visions of our futures _

Her fingers were starting to hurt but she kept playing. She remembered running after her brother, laughing at nothing particular, just the feeling of having fun and a peaceful moment.

She missed those times…

_ One day we'll reveal the truth _

_ That one will die before he gets there _

"STAY INSIDE THE HOUSE, BRAT!" Quackity yelled at Fisk who retaliated with a badly aimed arrow.

"FUCK YOU!" Fisk screamed in anger right back, spitting and cursing. She was sure her grandfather was disappointed at hearing it all but she had it. 

She watched as the anvil dropped, she cheered when they managed to escape. 

She yelled and cursed when she finally lost it, tackling her brother and clawing at him in red hot anger before both sustained injuries that made them pause, and had her fleeing the scene. 

_ And if you're still bleeding  _

_ you're the lucky ones _

_ 'Cause most of our feelings, they are dead  _

_ and they are gone _

"Fuck you Dream." Fisk hissed, trying to walk away but the masked man continuously blocked her path.

"Why don't you believe me?" Dream asked.

"Cause he was under  _ your  _ watch! You should have kept this from happening! Why didn't you then, huh? HUH?!?!" Fisk yelled, getting right into Dream's face, teeth bared. 

"I don't go everyday-"

"Well you should have! I don't know what happened, but you could have prevented it. I hope your fucking happy continuously  _ destroying  _ what family I even have left…" Fisk whispered, tone harsh and broken as she finally shoved her way past Dream, barely restraining the broken hiccups that escaped her. 

_ We're setting fire to our insides for fun _

_ Collecting pictures from the flood that wrecked our home _

_ It was a flood that wrecked this house _

_ And you caused it _

_ And you caused it _

_ And you caused it _

_ Well I've lost it all, I'm just a silhouetit _

_ A lifeless face that you'll soon forget _

_ My eyes are damp from the words you left _

_ Ringing in my head,  _

_ when you broke my chest _

All she could hear was a slight ringing sound. Seeing her uncles in lmanburg currently was something she didn't expect when she was on her way to somewhere she forgot. She followed them at a distance, keeping herself as hidden as possible. 

_ Ringing in my head,  _

_ when you broke my chest _

She listened closely, eyes wide.

"You manipulated me, Dream."

Fisk did her best to stay quiet, smiling when she heard Technoblade seemingly protect Tommy, but it fell as did her heart when she heard,

"Unless you want to call in that favor."

What favor…? What favor?! 

She knew Techno wasn't the greatest at emotions and such but, he had to care right? Right? If that favor was called in, he wouldn't just cast Tommy aside right?

She listened until she heard the convo seemingly end, footsteps walking away and the hurried tones of her two uncles then the swirling of a nether portal. She sighed quietly. 

She watched as Dream went into the community house, glaring.

_ And if you're in love,  _

_ then you are the lucky one _

_ 'Cause most of us are bitter over someone _

Fisk frowned, hand holding her cheek. It was still stinging and her body was still bruised and cuts were still bleeding. She hated this. She hated what her home had become. 

She knew who to direct her anger st now though.

...but she couldn't do it alone. She was alone…

She was so alone…

_ Setting fire to our insides for fun _

_ To distract our hearts from ever missing them _

_ But I'm forever missing him _

She clutched her hand, a glass shard stuck in it and her window broken. Sharfs littered the carpet floor. It all crashed down onto her so quickly and filled her with a hot red anger. She pinched, kicked and smashed whatever was around her room. It all crescendoed into her punching through her window.

She was sure it was broken but she didn't care as she wailed, cradling it as she knelt, curled in on herself. 

_ And you caused it _

_ And you caused it _

_ And you caused it _

The last note echoed out across the forest. Her fingers were throbbing in pain and her voice hoarse from lack of use. She lightly played a cord, starting up another song. She sang and sang, played and played til her fingers were threatening to get cut.

"I've been ghosting…" she tried to sing, her voice merely a whisper before it stopped suddenly. She continued mouthing the words despite her voice being as good and gone now. She played until her fingers refused to do so anymore. She blinked, noticing that it was now night time. 

Fisk stood up and hobbled over to her shelter. She laid on her side and closed her eyes.

  
  


Fisk hadn't been able to sleep. The haze of fever struck her badly. She could barely retain her thoughts. She had traveled far once again, finding a village and finding some bandages she wrapped her hands and feet up with. Her feet were wrapped in multiple layers while her hands were twice wrapped to be safe. 

She eventually just collapsed. Her legs unable to carry her any more. She was so tired and so hungry. Just when she was able to actually be healthy again… it all went to hell.

She stared at her hand, desperately and loosely clutching at the neck of her guitar. It was missing one of its strings. 

She couldn't tell if it was morning or night. Light or dark. Her mind wandered and wandered, clinging and grasping at memories. Mostly happy ones as her eyes closed. And she drifted across a sea of memories, in some state of unconsciousness.

_ And the universe said I love you, _

She listened to her father's voice, singing softly as he strummed his guitar. She was safe, his uniform coat was draped around her and her brother. She closed her eyes, listening, unconsciously leaning against her father and yawned a bit.

She mumbled her annoyance at needing to sleep as her father tucked her in. He simply chuckled quietly with a low murmur of, "I love you" and "sweet dreams, sunflower" before she drifted off to sleep. 

_ And the universe said you are the daylight, _

"Fundy, why do sunflowers always face me?" Fisk asked. The 4 year old staring at the sun flower. They were just right outside the border of Lmanburg, by the wall.

"Cause you're like the sun to them." Fundy smiled.

"Really?" Fisk's eyes widened. 

"Uh-huh." Fundy nodded. Fisk smiled and was about to say something when a voice suddenly shouted, "What are you doing here?!" 

The two jumped and scrambled to get back over the wall after managing to yoink the flower. They managed to do so in time, running under the hidden tunnel they had dug out together. The sun was starting to go down and their father called them over to get inside. 

"Papa! Sunflowers face me cause I'm the sun!" Fisk giggled, smiling. 

"Oh? Do they?" Her father chuckled. Fisk nodded.

"What about Fundy and you?" Fisk asked.

"Hehe. Well I already have the brightest lights around." Her father smiled.

"What?" Fisk asked, tiling her head. Fundy did so Also.

"Yeah. Whaddya mean by that, dad?" Fundy asked. 

"I mean you two. I'd never trade anything in the world for you two." 

_ And the universe said you are not alone, _

Fisk silently sobbed into her brother's shoulder, her shoulders shaking. The nightmare was fresh in her mind. Her home destroyed badly, her father's dead body. God, it haunted her every day. 

"I can't stop thinking about it… I can't." She whimpered. "I feel so alone…"

"I know. I know." Fundy muttered in a comforting tone, hugging Fisk tightly and gently rubbing her back. "But you aren't alone." 

"I'm here. You are not alone. I'm here. I'm here."

She nodded and held on tightly until the universe whispered for her to sleep...

_ And the universe said you are the night. _

She stared up at the sky, excitedly pointing at any star her eye could catch. She laughed with her family, smiling. They joked how she could slip away so easily in the night. 

"And I could slip right into the stars, huh?" Fisk smiled. And they agreed. 

_ And the universe said I love you because you are love  _

The good moments. When she would see any of her family smile and joke. When she would chase her brother through forest, the sun warmed everything around them. 

She could hear a faint voice. See a face that she vaguely remembered in the haze of everything. Whispers of words she couldn't connect or her mind refused to do so. 

She imagined herself floating in a sea of stars, of sunlight and the moon. She reached for them, hearing a clear, blurred voice-

_ Wake up… _

And so, she slowly opened her eyes...


End file.
